It is recognized in the art that extensive dehalogenation may take place in the catalytic hydrogenation of halogenated nitroaromatics. Dehalogenation not only leads to less pure product but the acidic by-product hydrogen halides corrode the hydrogenation equipment. One approach to the problem has been to use special catalysts, but such catalysts can be expensive to prepare and are sometimes less active than the commonly used catalysts, as in French Patent No. 1,417,236. The other approach has been the addition of dehalogenation inhibitors to the hydrogenation. Kosak, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,231, describes the advantageous use of cycloaliphatic amines such as piperazine, morpholine and their N-substituted alkyl derivatives, as dehalogenation inhibitors in the hydrogenation of halogenated nitroaromatics using a platinum catalyst. Harai et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,401, disclose the use of alkylamines, alicyclic amines and polyalkylenepolyamines, all having pKbs of less than 4.2, as useful dehalogenation inhibitors in the platinum-catalyzed hydrogenation of similar halogenated nitroaromatics. These additives while moderately effective dehalogenation inhibitors, allow a relatively high degree of dehalogenation when the hydrogenation of dihalogenated nitroaromatics is conducted neat, i. e., without a solvent. Mitsui Toatsu JP 52-35651 discloses the use of ammonia, alkanolamines and piperidines as dehalogenation inhibitors in the hydrogenation of halogenated nitroaromatics using a palladium catalyst. In the patent examples, dehalogenation levels ranged from 0.2 to 1.0% and higher. Mitsui Toatsu JP 52-5487 discloses the hydrogenation of halogenated nitroaromatics using a nickel catalyst in the presence of alkylamines, alkanolamines, heterocyclic bases or alicyclic amines. Methanol was used as a solvent in all of the examples. Dehalogenation was reported in the relatively high range of 0.1 to 0.8%. While the above dehalogenation inhibitors are useful, still better ones would be desirable.